Icestar's Origins
by DNACat
Summary: "You want a tale young 'uns? Let me tell you the story of my dear friend, Slinky. Or as the wild cats know 'im, 'Icestar'."
1. Prologue

**R &R**

 **Prologue:**

Two kits, both bumble-tabby's, squealed as they tumbled around the garden. A black she-cat watched them both, purring as one of them let out a yowl of terror. He toppled over his brother, shoving the younger tom's face into the floor.

He laughed mercilessly and shoved his brother's face further into the ground. His mother's ear perked up protectively, "Jazz!" She called to him formally, "let your brother breathe for a moment."

'Jazz' huffed and let his brother sit up. The smaller, and plumper, brown tabby sat up, gasping for air. Jazz's pout went away, and he giggled at his brother's vengeful expression.

"How are you they, Bluebell?" A croaky voice purred as an orange tabby padded into the garden, a wide smile on his face.

Jazz squealed, "Grandad Oscar!" He yowled before lunging towards him.

"Wait for me!" His brother called after them in his airy voice, before chasing after his brother.

"How are you Jazz, Philip?" Oscar purred, nuzzling each of his grand-kits and licking them between the ear's; this caused Philip's little tuft of fur to stick up even more between his ear, which ticked his mother off.

Jazz tried to push the tuft down, which he often did (and failed), as he listened to his granddad. "We're fine," Philip replied for his brother, a smile on his face.

"That's good, that's good." Oscar lay down and mewed to them, and before he could speak Philip spoke for him.

"Can we hear a story?" He squealed excitedly. Jazz's jaws dropped as he nodded in agreement, eyes wide as he stuck out his bottom lip. He gave up on the hopeless tuft of fur, sitting down even though the fact it stuck up was getting at him. "Hmm, let me think." Oscar pretended to be on the brink of denying them, frowning and furrowing his eyebrows together.

"Oh _please_ Grandad Oscar _!_ " Jazz begged, his signature 'kit face' playing off very well.

"Okay, okay . . ." Oscar laughed at them, before thinking of a story.

"Maybe you would like to hear Slinky's tale?" Oscar purred, as the kits' eyes lit up in excitement.

"Okay then," Oscar took a deep breath, "You want a tale young 'uns? Let me tell you the story of my dear friend, Slinky. Or as the wild cats know 'im, 'Icestar'."

 **So that's the beginning of the new era of DNACat stories! Secrets will come back eventually, but I hope you guys can enjoy this one too :)**

 **Anyway, I need just a few OC's. It will be first come first serve (unless I'm given a mary-sue.) Please give me rogues, no clan-cats. But give me future clan-names as well.**

 **I'm sure you see what I'm getting at with this story already :)**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **~DNACat**


	2. Chapter 1

**Review Replies:**

 **Pandean:** Aye! Me ol' friend! I'm sorry about Wren's Story, I just lost the flow after a while. Didn't have a plan (except the one in my head) so I gave up. Anyway, I will definitely be rewriting Secrets, and I will use Nettle eventually :)

 **TheScaryCherry:** Thank you for Owl! I will definitely use her :)

 **Chapter One: Goodbyes**

It was a summer night, and dew nipped at the grass below. The warm wind was the only thing keeping frost from latching onto the grass as well as the dew. A faint squeak of a cat echoed through the night, as two tomcats play-fought in the garden next-door.

The creaking of a fence; a brown tom with a white underbelly stood tall on the fence, eyes glazed over as he watched the skies. His mouth was parted, as if he was trying to taste something. The wind blew gently at his fur, trying to make him move out of this paralyzed state.

His eyes were locked on the sky, despite the mouse that was scurrying beneath his paws. His claws flexed, and his ears perked up at the squeak of a mouse, but he did not move, still as a statue.

He took a deep breath, a faint mist floating into the air and up into the stars, before he snapped back to life. The stars twinkled, as if they were saying goodbye, and he sighed.

"Is this my destiny?" He seemed to ask the stars, and closed his eyes again as the wind blew harshly, "then so be it." He whispered. He stood idly for a minute, not daring to move a muscle, before his tail twitched and he jumped from the fence.

He ignored the squelching of his paws into the muddy ground as he let out a sharp call.

The rumbling from the playful cats in the next garden stopped, and the mouse could be quietly heard scuttling away into the forest. He narrowed his eyes in victory before he heard the opening of the two-leg den open.

He purred and padded into it, feeling the furless paw of the two-leg run over him. He loved his two-legs, and he would miss them.

But if his ancestors called to him from the wilds, so be it.

He squatted over his bowl of raw bird – or as the two-legs called it 'chicken' – and began to sink his teeth into the undeniably delightful meal. He sat there for a few minutes, just eating away at the meat, before he sat up and licked his jaw free from the grease and crumbs of the chicken.

He purred and curled up in his soft, clean moss that his two-leg had made for him and closed his eyes.

He decided to listen to the sounds of his home for the last time. The buzz of the box that showed other people trying to communicate with his two-leg. His two-leg laughing at the box. The other two-leg upstairs making the floorboards creak and closing and shutting doors while throwing something around angrily.

You could occasionally hear him screaming at a box, before he crashed down the stairs and was comforted by his mate.

Slinky purred as he listened to all these sounds, before he finally closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep, _"Goodbye, my two-legs._ "

/line\

Slinky opened his eyes to a dim sunlight. One of his owners was asleep on the soft tree-stump, and the other was obviously upstairs.

He slowly crept out of his moss-bed, looking for an open invisible wall. He spotted one as he padded into the place the two-legs made their prey. He jumped out of it and landed slightly sloppily in the garden.

He dashed across it, chasing a little brown-bird that had landed in the garden before clambering up the fence again and looking down at the garden below him.

He let out a yowl of, "Hello!" before a two-leg woke up. It glared at him, and opened the door, about to attack him; before he could a pretty black-and-white splotched and grey striped she-cat rubbed against the two-leg's legs. The two-leg let out a sigh, rubbing the she-cat before letting her outside.

The she-cat purred a thank you, even though the two-leg would never understand, before it looked up at Slinky, "Hello Slinky! Why are you up at this hour?"

"I need to tell you something." Slinky replied cryptically, before jumping down and flexing his claws into the grass in anxiety. The she-cat tilted her head in a, 'well?'. Slinky took a deep breath, "you know those wild-cats? Who talked about the ancestor-cats in the sky?"

"Those crazy group? What about them?" The she-cat cocked her head back, as if disgusted.

"Well – I know I'll sound crazy – they came to me last night."

"What do you mean?"

"I was sitting on the fence, watching the sky and hoping for a good wild, fresh kill." Slinky explained, gulping down his fears, "and I looked up at the sky, you know? Admiring the view." He saw his friend curl her lips in a 'ha!' smile, "and suddenly I blacked out. I thought I had passed out, or a cat had managed to sneak up on me and box me over the head but," He took in a deep breath, ready to sound absolutely _crazy_ , "I woke up in a starry field, surrounded by large trees. I sat there for a moment, taking in the beauty. Eventually, after a few moments of being very confused, I was approached by a black-and-white starry tomcat, who introduced himself as, 'Splotch'. He said he had a job for me, and that it'd pay off well."

"So I asked what it was and he explained that he wanted me to rebuild something. He said he needed me to do this, for my ancestors and descendants. He explained what he wanted me to do. He wanted me to find a group of cats, build their loyalty and then build a-" He was about to explain when the world suddenly dispersed from his mind, leaving him speechless, "a . . ."

"A?" His friend encouraged sassily, furrowing her eyebrows in worry.

"I-I forget, but after that everything went black. I was greeted by a golden tabby cat, who just turned to me. It's eyes were a pure black that were leaking smoke out of themselves. It spoke to me after staring at me, and when it opened it's mouth a bright-gold fog erupted from it, 'On the day of the dawn, a cat of ice shall arise from nowhere and rebuild the lost home'." He closed his eyes, "It told me to go to where my ancestors lived, the wilds, and build a home there, that every cat could live in."

His friend's jaws dropped, and her ears tilted back.

They sat there for a moment, staring at each-other in disbelief. "R-Really?" His friend broke the silence, her jaw still hanging. Slinky nodded before her jaw shut and curled into a smile. "That's great! No more dry, two-leg food for me! I can live free!"

It wasn't as hard for his friend. Her owner didn't show her much affection unless she committed first. He however, had two loving owners who would leave out plenty of food when they left, and would care for him. He had gotten fleas and they had put up with his tantrum when he was chucked into the stone-water-pool. He was, despite being distressed at the time, thankful. Those fleas were much more annoying than the water.

"You won't miss your two-leg?" Slinky asked her, and she dipped her head.

"A little, he was nice sometimes." His friend whispered, and Slinky laid his tail over her shoulders.

"We're going to have to tell Oscar." He sighed and his friend nodded miserably. He gulped.

Oscar was a qwerky and funny, and was very popular in the nearby dens. "Do you think he'll miss me?" Slinky almost gagged out the words. He hated leaving, but if his ancestors wanted him to return to their wild-homes of the forest, so be it. Who was he to question them?

"Of course!" His friend nudged him under the jaw. Slinky sighed and looked over the fences.

"Well, we'd better get going." Slinky sighed and jumped up onto the fence, looking over his shoulder at his friend patiently. She jumped up beside him, before they both lunged across the ground and back up the next fence. They repeated this one more time, before they crashed into a beautiful garden full of buckthorns and bluebell's, cherry trees and tons more colourful bushes and flowers.

"Oscar's owners really outdo themselves." His friend muttered from beside him. Slinky nodded in agreement, and stared in the window of the house.

"Do you really think giving up everything we know is a good idea?" The she-cat suddenly questioned quietly, eyes glazed over as she looked around the garden. Slinky looked over his shoulder, eyes widened. "I'd prefer not to leave my owner's, or Oscar, but if my ancestors command me to leave, so be it." He meowed firmly.

"All this talk about ancestors." He heard his friend whisper to herself, though she obviously didn't realize he could hear, "and yet nothing about you. Will you be happy?" She wasn't really asking him, so Slinky decided to just let her think he hadn't heard.

Slinky and his friend waited patiently outside, his friend exploring the trees and Slinky standing idly outside the two-leg den.

Suddenly a yowl and a sharp slide interrupted the awkward silence, a ginger tom with white paws padded out of the den. "Slinky? Stripes?" He mewed curiously, tilting his head curiously, "why are you here?"

"Oscar, we're leaving." Slinky croaked out, misery enveloping his mind and heart, "we're going to the wilds."

"Wha-What?" Oscar's green-blue eyes widened in astonishment, "why?"

"We can't say," Stripes said for Slinky, obviously noticing her friend's distress, "it's personal business."

"Personal business? Am I not good enough?" Oscar demanded angrily, fur on end as he felt betrayed and disowned. Slinky shook his head quickly, and Stripes almost gasped in horror at the idea. "No! It's just," Slinky sighed in between words, "you wouldn't understand, and you'd try to stop us."

"What?!" Oscar yowled angrily, tail up in the air and bristling like a bush, " _tell. Me._ " He growled angrily, digging his claws into the ground.

Stripes, having enough of Oscar's attitude, snapped at him, "If you need to know ever so badly, Slinky got a message from his ancestors above! They told him they wanted him to rebuild something, he forgets what, and now we're going off into the wild to discover what needs to be rebuilt!" Stripes took a few paw-steps forward, so she was almost nose-to-nose with the ginger, "are my answers to your satisfaction?"

Oscar's eyes had widened and his jaw had almost dislocated itself it was so low. There was a moment of pause, Oscar taking in what he had been just told.

"You're crazy."

"What?" Slinky said curiously, an eyebrow arced.

"You're _crazy_. Going out into the _wild_ , and all for some dead cats that I and Stripes can't even be sure are real!"

"You're not stopping us," Stripes defended herself and Slinky, "we're going out no matter what you do."

"Fine." Oscar said angrily, eyes narrowed and eyebrows narrowed, "go die of starvation or be murdered by some crazy wildcat!"

Stripes growled at Oscar and turned away, "come on, Slinky. Oscar doesn't seem to be here."

Slinky glared at Oscar, curling his lips in disgust before padding after Stripes, "goodbye, stranger."


End file.
